The Suite Life of Yu-Gi-Oh with Artemis Fowl
by AdmiralFirestorm
Summary: Seto Kaiba and Robert Barry host a Duel Monsters tournament at the Tipton Hotel. However a 14 year old criminal mastermind is set out to destroy their reputations. And the only people who can unmask this diabolical villian are two 12 year old twin boys named Zack and Cody Martin who no one will believe. So the boys take it upon themselves to stop the diabolical Artemis Fowl.


(Hey well I decided to make a Suite Life/YuGiOh/Artemis Fowl crossover where Seto Kaiba and the character I made in my other story Robert Barry come to the Tipton to host a Duel Monsters tournament with guest duelist like Yugi, Mai, Joey etc. and Zack and Cody sign up secretly as a tag team. Now throw a 14 year old criminal mastermind looking to humiliate the corporate duo named Artemis Fowl into the mix. What do you get? Utter and total chaos with a lot of laughs.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Suite Life, Artemis Fowl or any of the characters except the ones from my other stories that I made. The only right I own in this story is that I wrote this story.

Zack and Cody gaped as seven limo's pulled up outside the hotel. Figures began to walk out of them but as soon as the last two showed up the avenue was swarmed with reporters and screaming girls. A red carpet was rolled out by the Hotel staff.

Then the doors opened and they could hear the screams from their suite on the 23rd floor.

"Hey guys." Carey their mom said. "Aren't these those two guys you were talking about being the best game creators in the world? Seto Kaiba and Robert Barry?" Zack ran over to the television closely followed by Cody. They stared as the news showed the two CEO's exiting the limo's and quickly entering the Hotel. They were followed by a small boy with rainbow colored hair, a tall boy with messy blonde hair, a pretty stunning looking blonde haired girl with a purple jacket, a boy with raven-black hair and violet eyes lugging a suitcase, and a boy around 15 with neat golden blonde hair and sparkling green eyes wearing a black suit.

"Wow they make the best games ever! I love the virtual reality game Kaiba made!" Zack said in awe of the ruthless CEO of the pair. Zack really liked the Kaiba Corp. games for Duel Monsters even if he barely knew how to play.

"I liked the one made by Mr. Barry where you can use it with your mind." Cody said in awe of the witty CEO of the pair. Cody liked the Barry Industries games even though he was still learning to play Duel Monsters.

They raced down to the lobby to meet them passing by Hotel staff and Guest alike. They ran through the hallways and waited an agonizing five minutes in the elevator. Finally they dashed out of it only to be met with a white suited figure walking towards the elevator. In turn since he stopped the 15 year old and the two blondes crashed into him and they ended up a tangled mess of human pretzels.

Zack was stuck between the blonde boy and the 15 year old while Cody had somehow managed to become tangled in the white-suited mans arms. Somehow the blonde girl had managed to stay out of it.

"Excuse me little boy but would you mind getting off of me!" The white-suited man said as Moseby and Estaban helped untangle them. They managed to untangle Cody from the man.

The others got up on their own. The 15 year old gave Zack a death glare for ruffling his dark jacket which they had assumed was a suit from the window. However the other just laughed and ruffled Zack's hair.

"Dese two 'r preddy funny eh'?" The blonde boy said. He kept laughing and finally the other began to laugh too.

"I guess your right Joey. Wait did I just agree with Wheeler? Heaven above!" The 15 year old said and then Zack put two and two together. Joey and Wheeler.

"Wait your Joey Wheeler! I saw you in the Duelist Kingdom and Battle City tournaments! Your awesome and cool! Can I have your autograph?" Zack had immediately grabbed a pen and paper from a nearby table anxious to get the famous Duel Monsters players autograph.

Joey being the sucker for flattery that he is signed it for him and laughed a bit more. The other kid had finally stopped laughing and began to pick up some cards from the floor that had dropped out of a box at his hip.

"Blasted cards going everywhere. I have to ask dad for a new deck box. Hey wait where is dad?" The kid asked uncertainly as he searched for the man with the white-suit.

"Where did he go?" Cody asked when he heard this looking around so he could apologize.

"Well that's my dad. One minute he's here and the next he's not. That's Robert Barry for you." The kid shrugged just as the twins once again put two and two together.

"Wait that was Robert Barry the famous game designer, Duel Monsters number 4 champion, and multibillionaire. So if he's your dad than that means you're the number 5 duelist Alexander Barry." Zack got out another piece of paper. However the kid chuckled.

"Oh no you don't want my autograph. What with all the admirers I have they would tear you to piece's if you were holding one. Just watch." He signed a piece of paper and threw it just outside the door. Immediately a gaggle of screaming girls grabbed for it allowing the struggling figure to get inside.

The kid looked like Kaiba. He had the Blue eyes and the brown hair. He had the features of Kaiba and even a shirt with the KC logo on the front. Over that he wore a blue and white blazer which showed that he had come from the Duel Academy.

"Hello Jaden. I take it that they wouldn't even let you inside without at least getting one of your limbs. I also take it that like mine your mother is coming by helicopter." Alex said to the panting figure called Jaden.

"The life of a Kaiba is crazy. Dad only told the world about me six years ago and the people still throw themselves at me. Literally. Oh hey little guys I'm Jaden Kaiba son of Seto Kaiba." He acknowledged Zack and Cody just as a huge mob of girls broke through the other door. They saw the two young billionaires and raced towards them.

"Oh my! Well see you around! After you Jaden!" Alex said as the two boys ran for their life and Zack and Cody watched as rabid fans streaked after them. They shrugged and turned to the other two people. The girl introduced herself as Mai Valentine.

"Howya doin' sweet thang." Zack said to Mai who giggled a little and laughed when Joey gave Zack the death look.

"Watch it kid!" Joey said fiercely. Then everyone was shushed as it suddenly felt as if the room had dropped to sub-zero temperatures. They heard the door open.

They all turned to see a boy of at least 14 walk in flanked by a massive Eurasian man who looked like he could snap a person as easily as a twig. The boy was unusually pale and had raven-black hair and deep blue eyes. He wore a dark suit and loafers.

"Who is that?" Zack asked. He was clueless as to why everyone looked like they had seen a ghost.

"You should know. We spent a week learning about him in our criminals through the ages class. He's Artemis Fowl. The young genius and criminal mastermind who supposedly has gone legitimate like his father Artemis Fowl Sr." Cody said as if Zack should know this which he should but didn't even bother listening during class.

At the front desk Moseby looked up and before he looked at the giant behind the boy his eyes stopped dead on Artemis. He paled as the boy took out a reservation.

"Welcome to the Tipton Mr. Fowl. I ensure you that your stay here will be most relaxing and pleasant. We have taken every security measure available and we have done that anyway seeing as we have two other important guests." Moseby said trying to sound happy as Artemis signed the forms to get a suite. He produced a large amount of currency to get Moseby to shut up and he did.

"I am aware of the occasion Mr. Moseby and I do not need you nor anyone else in this hectic city to inform me of the situation. I trust that all my requests have been completed." Before Moseby could respond Artemis continued. " Also I shall need you to give the full security detail to Butler here. And by full I mean every shift, every camera, everything. I'll show myself up to the suit. Come along Butler." The duo walked away from the front desk and Mr. Moseby fell back in a faint.

A bell hop tried to get Artemis's bags but Butler broke the mans hand and took them himself. Cody, Zack, Joey, and Mai could only watch in fear as the pair passed.

Up on the top floor Alex and Jaden walked towards the elevator having finally escaped the fans. They had managed to lose them by using the ventilation system a trick they used at their homes to spy on their fathers.

Just as they got to the elevator who should walk out but Artemis Fowl followed closely by Butler. Alex snarled at Artemis who actually seemed to growl at him.

"_Fowl_." Alex spat as if the name were an insult.

"Barry." Not sinking to his level.

For a minute nothing happened and then the room exploded. Alex and Artemis were on each other like lions fighting over a corpse. Unfortunately the person who lost this fight would most likely be a corpse.

They punched, kicked, pinched, slapped, stomped on, and even threw things at each other. Though Butler and Jaden tried with all the might either of them had they could not tear them apart. Finally Jaden pressed a special button on the KC logo on his blazer which immediately summoned ten Kaiba Corp. guards.

"Alright you two break it up! I SAID BREAK IT UP!" Then the captain of the guards noticed who was fighting and he wasn't sure who he was more scared of. However the guards managed to pull them apart.

They glared at each other with looks of utter contempt. They both mouthed the words "This isn't over." and it wasn't. Jaden and Alex walked into the elevator and selected the floor that their dads suites were located which coincidently was where all the others were staying.

"You do know what you just did right?! Cause what you just did was sign your official DEATH WISH!" Jaden hollered at him. He couldn't believe his friend had challenged Artemis Fowl the criminal kingpin of the world.

"Don't worry. Fowl would be an idiot to try anything here. Actually he would be an idiot to try anything period considering the fact that if he disposed of me then there would be no place on earth where he could escape my fathers revenge. And Fowl is no idiot. His move in our little game will be silent and untraceable." Alex grinned at the thought of what Fowl might try. He enjoyed a challenge. It was why he played Duel Monsters.

The door dinged and they stepped out onto the 23rd floor.

Artemis sat in the living room of the suite he had been given looking at all the hardware he had. Butler had pulled a loop on the video camera's so to the common eye it would appear that Artemis was watching television.

Artemis took great care to ensure his utmost privacy at times like this. For he had been here for an ordinary vacation at first feeling that he needed to relax from all his schemes but after hearing who would be staying at the hotel as well he had immediately told Butler to pack all the hardware including the fairy gear.

It was last week that he got the call from Mr. Moseby.

**FLASHBACK**

_The phone rang in Artemis's study. A look of annoyance flashed across his face as he was trying to prepare for a nice relaxing vacation._

_He picked it up and put it to his ear._

"_Fowl here." He said in a cold voice that sent shivers up most people's backs._

"_Ah Mr. Fowl. This is Mr. Moseby from the Tipton Hotel. I am sorry to inform you that we will have to put a delay on your special requests at the moment. A situation has come up." Came the shaky but firm voice on the other end of the line. Artemis fumed at this delay. He was supposed to leave tomorrow._

"_What kind of situation are you referring to Mr. Moseby?" Artemis asked as another feeling of annoyance flashed at not knowing something._

"_We happen to have two very important guests staying at the hotel Mr. Fowl. They are perhaps two of the most important people in the world." Moseby informed him. Artemis fumed even more. Who could be more important than him._

"_Oh and who might they be Mr. Moseby? I am asking just out of curiosity." Artemis had curiosity in mind but he had calculated that important usually meant wealthy which meant he was going to get a lot out of this trip._

"_Well they are the two biggest game designers in the world. Seto Kaiba of Kaiba Corporation and Robert Barry of Barry Industries. They have invited the top ten Duel Monsters players in the world to a special tournament their hosting right at the Tipton." Moseby thought he heard a stutter but remembered who he was talking to. Artemis nearly dropped the phone at the mention of the names._

"_I'll have to get back to you Mr. Moseby." And with that Artemis hung up. He sat back in his chair with a slight smile._

"_So looks like fate finally handed me a chance to rob the two richest men in the world. Well I don't intend to miss this opportunity." He had to use all the manner in him to keep himself from jumping up and shouting with glee. Well it wasn't every day that you got a crack at robbing the two richest men in the world._

_He poked his head out of his study door and heard Artemis Sr. and Angeline Fowl drive off. Leaving him with Butler._

"_Butler forget the vacation stuff. Pack the burglary tools." Artemis said. Butler approached with a stern look on his face._

"_But Artemis you councilor told you to relax." He said uselessly._

"_Hang the relaxation! We have got ourselves a crack at the two richest men in the world. Pack the fairy gear as well. This will be the biggest robbery ever pulled off in the history of mankind." Artemis still had that slight smile on his face._

"_And who might it be that we are robbing Artemis?" Butler asked almost afraid to hear the answer._

"_Seto Kaiba and Robert Barry." The smile had become a full toothed shark smile._

**END FLASHBACK**

He was about to pull off the biggest heist of his life. That was assuming he didn't get caught. These men didn't just leave their valuable technology lying around. No they kept it within range of their person at all times. There was even a rumor that Barry's son Alex kept his little toys in a briefcase that was handcuffed to his wrist during the night.

Artemis would call that being a little paranoid since even he didn't go that extreme when he protected his valuables.

(Well that's it for now. I hope you like it and if you are confused just say so.)

Zack: I liked it! Can you pair me up with that smoking hot blonde girl named Mai?

Joey: Hey watch it buster!

Artemis: Please tell me I'll meet someone intelligent soon?

AdmiralF.: Alright shut up! Now please review so I can get this story over with! Not that I want it to end since everyone who writes always doesnt want to end their story! No I just want to get all these yahoos to shut up! PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
